Chapter 351
The Eternal Flame is the 351st chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. Reuniting outside the Sun Village, Natsu, Lucy, Wendy and Flare are saddened to see that the Eternal Flame has also been frozen solid; before they can plan what to do next, they are joined by Gray, Happy and Carla, who are being chased by a huge monster. As Natsu moves to hold the beast off, Gray tries to reuse his earlier learned skill to melt the ice surrounding the flame, however, much to the groups surprise, the flame vanishes altogether. Summary Walking around the Sun Village complaining about being turned big and small over and over again, Natsu runs into Lucy, Wendy and Flare, the Celestial Spirit Mage scolding him for running off in the first place. Spotting Flare behind Lucy, Natsu angrily questions her presence, though Lucy defends the red-head by explaining that she is no longer their enemy, rather a previous inhabitant of the village. Trusting in Lucy, Natsu assumes aloud that the village must mean a lot to Flare, and promises that Fairy Tail will do everything to restore it. When Wendy states that they are being led by Flare to the Eternal Flame, Natsu comments that he ran off because he thought he heard a voice, and points to the mountain behind him, claiming that it is the source. With sad eyes, Flare states that formation is not a mountain, rather the Eternal Flame itself, frozen solid. Deciding that they may have to rethink their plans if the Eternal Flame is also frozen, the group is interrupted by Gray, Happy and Carla, who run towards them screaming as they are chased by the monstrous creature that swallowed Doriate earlier. Yelling for Gray to attack and take out the beast, the group are surprised when Gray states he currently doesn't have much Magic Power; more shocked when Gray reveals that he may have figured out a way to melt the ice encasing the village. Despite Gray's uncertainty over his ability to reverse the frozen village, Natsu begs him to try, and runs to keep the monster back as Gray works. Attacking the creature head-on, Natsu is slightly overwhelmed by it's sheer size, but manages to distract it whilst Gray approaches the Eternal Flame. Explaining that after he channeled the Magic properties of the ice earlier and got a sense of the Magic's form, Gray states that he is going to try and manipulate the current form of the ice around the flame and combine it with his own to change the properties of the shell to something more familiar to his own. From there, melting the ice should be simple. Placing two hands on the flame, Gray begins to work his Magic, the ice starting to glow and warp as the shell begins to disappear. However, as Gray puts in one final spurt of energy, the Eternal Flame disappears altogether, the group staring on in disbelief at the empty space where it once stood. As they question what happened, Wendy suddenly freezes up, shaking as she states that she can feel the presence of an unknown Magic Power. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Natsu Dragneel vs. Cyclops Monster (started) Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * ** * ** |Aisu Meiku}} Spells used * Abilities used *Hand-to-Hand Combat *Flight Navigation